1. Field
One or more embodiments within the following description relate to an apparatus and method for localizing a mobile robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A potentially fundamental function of an autonomous mobile robot is to move to a destination without collision. This function may be achieved using a localization technique and a mapping technique performed by the autonomous mobile robot. The autonomous mobile robot uses a simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) algorithm to localize itself and build a map. According to the SLAM algorithm, a process of building a map of the surroundings at some position and localizing a moved robot on the basis of the built map is repeated to simultaneously estimate the position of the robot and relative positions of the robot's surroundings.
A SLAM technique using a ceiling image shows excellent localization performance using only one camera looking at the ceiling. However, when a relocation process, which includes moving a robot to a new position and estimating the position of the robot on a map, is performed after the entire map is built; it is difficult to localize the robot without information on its initial position.